


Blank Space

by shelbsofawesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, I'm sure I'm forgetting tags sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slapping, dear god I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome
Summary: Law's first mission? Take down Doflamingo. Second mission? Hook up with his fellow Supernovas.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Jewelry Bonney/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Scratchmen Apoo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Everyone, Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake, Urouge/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Blank Space

**Got a long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane.**

Law’s not sure when he decides to make a fuck it list and include his fellow Supernovas. Sometime after he noticed the former Navy rear admiral blushing at his innuendos and Eustass-ya bending him over some cardboard boxes in an alley, he decided his next mission. Obviously taking down Doflamingo is priority number one. But priority number two is definitely bedding his peers. For research purposes, of course. 

His crew know something is up immediately and warn him against doing anything stupid. Law explains he needs to know their competition inside and out, find their weaknesses, what they are planning. He could torture them and show his hand or he could be railed like a line of coke on a toilet seat and keep a low key appearance up. And while torture was fun, it didn’t quite check the box of erotic stimulation for Law. He wasn't Doflamingo, after all. 

First things first, now that he’s established the who, is the when and where. Since all have converged onto Sabaody at the same moment in time, that is fortuitous for his list. However, getting fucked ten different ways in two days may sound exciting but Law questions even his own considerable limits. Plus some of his peers will need a little extra coaxing to get on board with his plan. 

**Eustass Kid** **:**

Well technically he’s already had the red head within hours of landing on Sabaody, but that was before he decided on his ‘fuck it’ list. Naturally, he would have to just sleep with him again to fulfill the requirements. Damn. But that would be an easy conquest. Law wanted more of a challenge to start off his list. 

**Jewelry Bonney** **:**

Law encounters the only female Supernova as she is gouging herself on a dinner of pizza and wings. He’s only been with a couple of women prior preferring instead the bulk and strength of a man pinning him down. And the penetration. That’s a pretty big turn on for him. But Bonney is a formidable pirate in her own right and as long as she doesn’t use her DF, he can work with that.

Pulling out a chair at her table, Law sits down with his hands behind his head. 

“You better not touch my food.” Bonney growls, a half eaten slice of pizza hanging from her mouth. 

“Hmm I’m not interested in what your mouth can do.” Law returns her confused expression with his most seductive under the hat look. He even adds a swift lick of his lips for extra effect. Looking at her, she is aesthetically pleasing if you ignored the grease and food particles scattered down her top. Law can already tell this is going to be a waiting game as Bonney doesn’t even flinch at his comment. She polishes off two full pizzas and several beers before speaking to him again.

“You know, I’m not really into dudes.”

“Maybe I’ll change your mind.”

“Doubt it.” Bonney rolls her eyes and motions to her crew to remain at the tables as she goes to the stairs leading to lodgings above the tavern. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Law shambles himself ahead of Bonney to open up the door. He grins at the annoyed grunt he receives in response. 

Bonney unhooks her suspenders and pulls down her shorts and underwear but leaves everything else on. She throws them over her shoulder and leans against the wall. Law moves to bring her into a kiss but hands push his shoulders down. A booted leg reaches up and using a powerful thigh, she forces Law to his knees. “Well go ahead. You’re the one with something to prove.” 

Law smirks at her pushiness but then he didn’t start this adventure to do anything boring. He grabs her other leg and hooks it over his shoulder as well. Tattooed hands caress the bare thighs in front of him as he slowly starts to place light touches to her folds. 

“Stop.” Law immediately stills his exploration. “Just use your mouth.” He shifts his arms under her thighs to get a better grip for his hands. After he is sure he’s got her in a steady hold, he goes to work with a tongue he knows can do wonders. 

“Oh my god seriously? Have you ever even done this before?” Bonney groans and unfortunately for Law, is not in a sexual way.

It’s a good thing Law has a very high sense of self esteem especially in his sexual prowess because this harpy is crushing his view of himself. As a medical professional, Law absolutely knows a woman’s anatomy and where everything is located. So why is this so damn hard?

“Ughhh stop lapping at it like a dog. Tighter flicks. To the left. Okay, there is good. Good. Keep doing that. No, stop speeding up. Did I tell you to speed up, you dumb fuck?”

Eventually, he finds an acceptable rhythm for Bonney. She even allows him to finally use his fingers as well the closer she gets to completion. While not something he would regularly order off the menu, Law has to admit he’s having fun. Being with a partner that’s so vocal and demanding is actually a turn on. She knows exactly how she likes it and won’t accept anything less than the best. It’s admirable. 

After Bonney is properly sated and panting against the wall, Law eases her down to stand on her own feet. Making sure to wait until her eyes are open again and watching him, he licks the wetness on his face and fingers leisurely. Bonney’s grin matches his own once he’s cleaned himself off. Law stands up to stretch his cramping legs with an obvious tent to his pants. 

“Eww no, I’m not helping with that. You have two hands, right?” Bonney laughs as she grabs her clothes and shimmies back into them. 

“Jewelry-ya, I just went down on you for forty minutes!”

“And I appreciate that. But I told you, I’m not into dudes and certainly not into the thing between their legs.” With a wave, Bonney readjusts her suspenders and heads out the door. “I’m sure Kid’s around here somewhere. He’ll gladly take care of your problem.” 

**Eustass Kid:**

It’s been an eventful day for Eustass Kid. The ship is being coated, he’s met most of his fellow Supernovas. Even fucked one of them. Twice! First time he thought it was just a fluke. But Trafalgar fucking Law came crawling back while Kid was shopping for a coats. Appeared right next to him in the store and shoved Kid into a dressing room. He even let Trafalgar top this time. Must have been so turned on by the new burgundy fur coat Kid was trying on. Though asking Killer to get it dry cleaned immediately after purchase probably pissed off his first mate but it was damn worth it. This prelude to the New World is exciting.

**Capone Bege:**

Law finds Bege the next morning eating breakfast in a tavern. He passes by a Bonney again eating her weight of pizza again. She doesn’t even spare him a second glance. If Law had normal feelings, he may have been a bit hurt. But alas, it was time to check off another Supernova off his list. And that check was going to come from the surly, older man dressed in head to toe pinstripes. 

He eases closer to the gangster’s table but while his crew keeps an eye on him, Bege has yet to even acknowledge his presence. Pity, Law thinks. He believes he’s at his most attractive when he is lurking around with a goal in mind. He could just Room himself into Bege’s lap but that was a good way to get his head blown off. Walking around the tavern, he acts like he is looking at particularly interesting pieces of art on the wall until his hip is almost touching Bege’s chair. 

Law decides to just go for it. Trusting his reaction time is quicker than the Firetank Pirates’. Leaning down quickly he plants a kiss on Bege’s lips. There’s a split second where no one moves before a ringed hand harshly grabs Law’s neck. 

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Trafalgar?” A few of Bege’s crew reached for their weapons and the others pushed their chairs back on standby. 

“Just a welcome to the New World.” Law rasps out. Bege had tightened his grip even further so Law was beginning to feel his vision blurring. “Keep doing that and you’ll have to at least buy me some coffee.” A grin spreads across Law’s reddening face as he pointedly looks down at his own pants. 

“Disgusting bastard.” Bege releases his vise like grip and returns to his meal. Rubbing his neck, Law makes eye contact with a certain blushing redhead across the room. Drake immediately averts his eyes pretending he hadn’t raptly watched the entire interaction play out. 

Knowing he won’t get any farther with Bege, Law still checks him off the list. He got hard. Close enough. Especially if it laid the groundwork for the Naval turned pirate captain. Now to solve his current predicament. 

**Eustass Kid:**

Three times! Sabaody is turning into an excellent island adventure. He’s won a couple of card games, beat up some bounty hunters, fucked and been fucked by Trafalgar Law multiple times. Landing on the archipelago with the highest bounty of his peers has definitely worked in Kid’s favor. Fuck, he is a rockstar. 

**Scratchmen Apoo:**

Damn. There are times Law wished he had Cora’s Devil Fruit. Usually to silence the world so he could sleep or when he needed to think and his crew can’t shut up. But right now? Right now, he wishes for anything to keep him from hearing Scratchmen Apoo beatboxing into his asshole. Pleasure be damned, this was truly Hell. Law would have put a stop to the proceedings if it didn’t feel so god damned good. 

Every time his tongue dips further in, Scratchmen-ya’s teeth brush up against Law’s rim causing some kind of fucked up version of a lullaby to play. Law’s hands and knees sink into the sticky ground beneath him. His heart races at the thought of being immobile but it adds to the depravity and utter submission he feels under Scratchmen-ya’s skillful tongue.

The man makes a noise and Law feels his insides light on fire. Holy fuck, he’s going to come completely untouched and by this weirdo’s mouth. Scratchmen-ya repeats the act in two quick successions then sharply jabs the tip of his tongue multiple times to the spot that makes Law see stars. Law’s entire body clenches up and he spills all over the grove floor laughing hysterically. He’s pretty sure the man just used a form of echolocation in his asshole to find his prostate.

A slap across his left cheek stops Law’s full body laughs. Not necessarily from the pain, it does sting a bit but more from the surprise of the action. Law moans and bends so his ass is further in the air. 

“Apapapapah you like that kind of treatment, don’t you?” Scratchmen-ya slaps the other cheek multiple times. Law grunts already getting hard again. He wiggles his backside to tantalize the On Air pirate. 

“I’m sure you were looking for more than just eating my ass. How do you want to get off?” Law cranes his neck to look back at the so-called Roar of the Sea. He already has his cock in hand jerking himself at a leisurely pace. 

“Apapa just keep your pretty little body just like this.” Scratchmen-ya pushes Law’s face into the sticky grass surface of the grove. Law attempts to keep his nose and mouth above the ground but the hand pressing against his head is stronger. A foot kicks under his hips to raise his ass up even higher in the air. The hand on his head retreats before hitting his flank again. The hit causes Law’s face to sink further down as his body responds positively to the action. 

Several more slaps echo through the grove as Law struggles to breathe in the grass. The hits are hard and fast. His body barely recovering from one before the man’s hand strikes him again. Law is disoriented as his lungs fight to take in more oxygen and the rest of his body leans into the abuse.

“Apapapa turn around.” Scratchmen-ya grabs his shoulder to roughly pull him out of the wet ground. Law is gasping for air when he is slapped across the face with a large hand. Tears roll down his face as the first spurts of cum coat his open lips and eyes. A truly impressive amount of cum is splashed over Law’s face and chest. He tries not to choke as his body refuses to accept anything inside that isn’t fresh air. 

“See ya on the other side of the wall, ‘Surgeon of Death’, apapapa!” Scratchmen-ya laughs as he fixes his clothing back together. He leaves Law still breathing heavily on the ground.

At least he had the forethought to put his clothes on the roots so they stayed relatively dry. Law wipes off the mess on his front as best as he can before redressing. He’ll need to stop by the _Polar Tang_ and shower before he continues his mission.

**Urouge:**

Law thought this would be a harder conquest but once ‘Mad Monk’ Urouge caught on to what his fellow Supernova was throwing out, things escalated very quickly. They went back to his ship, the _Hanjo-maru_ since it was closer to the Grove they were currently in. Law already had this in mind, making sure to keep any danger away from his own crew. Urouge obviously didn’t share these concerns as he waved and greeted any of his crew that passed as the two men made their way into the belly of the ship. The captain’s quarters are lavish and quite ornate, but Law doesn’t have much time to focus on the decor. 

“Mister Trafalgar, you realize you are...small.” Urouge broached the subject that was definitely on Law’s mind since he made the decision to bed his fellow Supernovas. The Mad Monk was at least double his height. “I cannot say I am not interested. But I will not force you into anything even if you are a rival captain on the seas. I do take great pleasure in the act of love making.” 

Law scoffs at the term. He is absolutely not here for ‘love making.” But if that’s what the religious have to call fucking your brains out to sleep at night, then who is Law to judge? Law creates a Room and removes his stomach and peripheral organs. Well fucking your brains out isn’t exactly accurate in this situation. 

Urouge lets out a hearty laugh at the sight. Law arranges the organs in their neat cubes on the desk along with his hat and Kikou. A salacious grin crosses Law’s face as the other man begins to remove his prayer beads and outer cloaks. “I assure you, I am embarking on this endeavour with a sound mind and _body_.” Law takes off his own clothes until he’s fully naked. A small displeased noise escapes his lips when he realizes Urouge isn’t even looking at him. Instead the large man is busy hanging his cloaks up before opening a drawer beside his bed. 

“We’ll need this.” Urouge throws a container to Law while opening another one.

“I’ve never seen this brand before.” Law knows it’s a type of lubricant from its texture but doesn’t recognize the markings. He runs a quick scan of the ingredients to make sure it is safe to use inside of him. Finding no allergens or adverse chemicals, he dips a finger in and reaches back to insert the digit into his hole. 

“Of course, it is a Sky Island specialty.” Urouge stops his arm from going further. “I would hope you would give me the pleasure of stretching you open.”

“Be my guest, _Father_.” Law drawls out as he bends over the edge of the bed. Shit, even his fingers are fucking huge. Law steadies his breathing and grips the plush blankets underneath his fists to ground himself. Fuck, he may come just from the man’s hand inside him without it even touching his dick. Gods, if his fingers feel this great, Law can’t wait to get to the main attraction. Drool pools under his mouth as he’s rutting against the mattress.

“Fuck, I’m gonna ah come, fuck.” Law pants out as Urouge adds a third finger. 

“Go ahead, Mister Trafalgar. It will just loosen you up further.” Law barely even registers the man’s words as he convulses and let out a loud moan. He can feel his release sticking between his stomach and the bedding. Urouge slows down the pace of his fingers as Law’s sweaty body continues to shake. As he comes down, Law shifts to place his elbows underneath him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Shit, so good. I’m ready.” Law’s head is swimming as he turns his head back to look at the Mad Monk. “Fuck, get up here.” 

“It would be better for you to be on top the first time.” Urouge has removed the rest of his clothing and is coating himself with lubricant while the other hand is still inside Law. 

Law’s brain hazes over at the sight. Fuck, he’s large. Fuck, this may hurt even with the prep. Fuck, he can’t wait to have that inside of him. “Yes, gods, yes.” 

Urouge does one more thrust with his wrist before removing the hand with a messy pop. Law immediately misses the fill but the thought of what is coming, keeps him from crying at the loss. The large man walks around to position himself at the head of the bed. Waiting until he settles into a comfortable arrangement, Law then crawls up to sit on his stomach. He situates his legs on either side but barely gains traction. Urouge laughs again before placing his palms on the other man’s hips to steady him. Law can feel the massive, dripping cock resting against his back. Holy fuck, the head of it is almost touching his tattoo. 

“I feel like I should do some kind of confession here, Father.” Every nerve ending in Law’s body is teeming with excitement. He looks down at Urouge and is pleased to see the other man smiling.

“I am not sure you can last long enough to go through all of your sins, Trafalgar.” 

“Ha, you’re not wrong.” Taking a deep breath, Law flexes his leg muscles up to position himself. Shit, gravity isn’t going to be enough. “Fuck, you’re big. May need a little--” Law’s request is cut off with a wail as Urouge’s hands on his hips push down enough for the head to breach his hole. Even with the prep work, the stretch is insane. Law’s eyes roll back in his head and he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a moment. He’s not even aware if his heart is still fucking beating. 

“Are you all right, Mister Trafalgar?” Law answers with another moan, his legs shaking from the effort. Unable to form actual words, he just nods and Urouge continues slowly pushing him down. Law has lost all sense of time and space except the immense fill. It could have been seconds or an hour when he is finally seated fully inside. Urouge’s body is coated in sweat as he holds back to allow the smaller man to adjust. “Still thinking about confessing those sins?” 

“Fuckkk, ah, fuck, Father.” If Law was able to think clearly, he would question this new holy man kink he’s discovering. But that could be unpacked at a later time, right now he just needs the Father to move. And move, he does. 

Urouge was insatiable. Three hours later, Law isn’t even aware of how many orgasms he experienced. Losing count after the fourth one when all his dick could expel was air. Law is maneuvered into multiple positions by the other man’s strong arms like he was a puppet. It may have taken some careful Room removal of everything that wasn’t bone and muscle but what was a devil fruit for if not to use sexually? Once they got going, Urouge wasn’t much of a talker, preferring instead to pound into Law and letting the small man make all the noises to complement the harsh slapping of skin. 

Laying in the bed afterwards, Law replaces his organs and does a few healing measures. He is positive he won’t be able to walk right for at least a day. He’ll have to ask Urouge for the ingredients to the Sky Island lube when his voice is more than a raspy squawk. Trying to salvage some of his pride, Law shambles himself away so he doesn’t have to limp past the rival crew on his way back to the _Polar Tang_. He can hear Urouge’s deep laugh as he leaves. 

**Eustass Kid:**

Law decided to give his ass and mouth a breather the next day. His crew planned on gathering intel at a slave auction. He knew who the auction house belonged to but kept the reasoning behind their attendance a secret from his crew. They were just happy to tag along with their captain on one of his scouting missions. And probably hoped to keep his pants on for the time being. Though upon seeing the Kid Pirates also in attendance, Penguin audibly groans knowing it would only be a matter of time. Law flips his first mate off but doesn’t mention that he’s still sore from the previous day’s activities. Kid definitely notices the slight limp and the salacious grin that covers most of his face is enough to start a dull heat rising in Law’s belly. 

After the hurried escape from Sabaody and a quick fuck from Eustass-ya, Law’s secondary mission took a bit of a backseat. He had to ensure his crew was protected first. Through his sources, he found out none of his fellow Supernovas had taken the trip down to Fishman Island yet. All were waiting to see how Whitebeard responded to the Marine’s planned execution of Fire Fist Ace. This was a world changing event and like hell any of them were going to miss witnessing it. 

**Basil Hawkins:**

“What are you doing here, Trafalgar?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing? Times are uncertain. Came to get my fortune read.” Law had shambled his way onto the deck of the _Grudgedorf_.

Hawkins looks at the fellow Supernova and turns over a card. “Your intentions are unclear.”

“Why don’t you take me to your private study and we can unpack all my darkest intentions.”

Another card turns over. “Very well.”

As soon as they are alone behind closed doors, straw wraps around Law’s wrists and pulls them above his head. 

“Ooh. What did you ask the cards? Am I going to get to fuck you? Oh or are you going to fuck me?” The straw restraints tighten. “Hmm was it a 69% chance?” 

It’s actually not that bad with the weird magician guy. Although he’s entirely too quiet for Law’s taste but that just makes Law have to be loud enough for the both of them. That promptly gets straw shoved into his mouth, not the worst gag he’s had but tastes terrible. 

Law started their tryst by promptly dropping to his knees to suck Hawkins off. After the Bonney debacle, he was beginning to worry about his prowess when Hawkins didn’t even respond with heavy breathing. Law was pulling off to leave with his dick in his hands and his head down, when Hawkins gave two quick pants, closed his eyes, and came all over Law’s lips and face. 

“Next time tell your cards to give a guy a little warning.” 

“I thought my reactions were quite clear and your intention was for me to finish, no?” A straw hand wiped across Law’s face. It was scratchy and not at all helpful. Law just rubbed the remaining cum off with his hand then licked it up like a cat. Hawkins grimaces in disgust at the sight. Standing up, Law starts to tongue at the black cross tattoo on Hawkins chest before kissing the again expressionless man deeply. 

“How do you want to continue this? Want me to push you up against the wall? Bend you over that desk? Ride me ‘til you pop like warm champagne?” Hawkins makes no sign that any of those positions are preferable. “Want to turn into your terrifying scarecrow man and fuck me that way?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Law knew he would come to regret it. Well he hoped he would come. 

“The last option could be agreeable.” 

It’s not comfortable in the slightest. The straw is rough against every inch of his body. Law may actually be inside the straw man. He’s not sure. He shut his eyes pretty tight after it started getting weird. And he was usually a fan of the weird. At least the penetration in his ass is a dick and not some phallic-shaped straw formation. He hopes not. Feels too smooth to be. The hand gripping his own cock is definitely straw based. Law’s not sure how much longer he can handle the rough texture against such a sensitive area but he’s getting pretty close and so is Hawkins. Probably. Maybe. The breaths against his angled neck are coming out quicker and louder. He may actually grunt this time. Now wouldn’t that be something?

Law makes sure to come with a loud wail just because he knows it annoys his bed mate. The straw goes back into his mouth as he rides out his orgasm. Hawkins isn’t too far behind and Law again hopes it’s actually cum filling his ass and not some liquefied straw mixture. That would be an embarrassing use of his power to remove. Once he opens his eyes, Law can see his body is covered in light scratches plus some suction marks blossoming on his neck. Hmm he didn’t even feel those happening. He looks over to Hawkins who already has his shorts back on and sitting at his desk. There’s a flush to his sweaty torso and his blond locks have been pulled up with a hair pin. The magician is already reading the cards hovering in front of him. 

“The chance of the Whitebeard Pirates surviving this war has dropped.” Law crosses the room and grabs his clothes. He places a soft kiss at the base of the man’s neck and grins at the flinch it causes in the man. A blush spreads across Hawkins’ blank face. 

“Hmm Straw Hat’s fate has changed as well. 40% chance of survival. No, 30%.” Hawkins kept reading cards as Law got redressed. “Steadily declining. Ten percent. Five percent. Two percent. Straw Hat will need a miracle to survive this war. Trafalgar?”

Law smiled as he readjusted his hat. A quick movement of his hand and Law was gone from the cabin and back in his own vessel’s navigation room.

**Killer:**

Law appeared suddenly on the deck of the _Victoria Punk_. Terrifies a new crew member that runs immediately to get Killer. The Kid Pirates first mate is unimpressed to see the fellow Supernova. Law takes instant notice of Killer’s new build. The man must have gained 20 lbs of muscle since Law had last seen him in Sabaody. And it looks like it’s gone straight to his biceps. The thought of those giant arms manhandling him already has Law stiffening up in his jeans. The pair sit in silence until an obviously woken up Eustass-ya strolls on deck half dressed. A smug grin plastered on his painted lips. 

“Actually,” Law pauses making sure he has both of their attention. “I have a better idea.” Law forms a Room around all three of them and shambles the trio straight to the captain’s quarters. 

“What the fuck?” It takes Killer a moment to reorient himself to his new surroundings. In that time, Law has already positioned himself on the red head’s massive bed. 

“I want you.” Law pointedly looks at Killer’s masked face. Eustass-ya’s nonexistent eyebrows raise as he cocks his head to stare.

“No.” Killer knows of his captain’s previous dalliances with the Surgeon of Death. He didn’t approve of them in the past and certainly doesn’t now. 

“You misunderstand. I want both of you. At the same time.” 

The cabin is deathly silent as the two standing men process the words. Law spreads his legs wider to draw attention to the throbbing bulge in his jeans. As long as they don’t take too long to decide, he’s glad he chose his tightest pants for this expenditure.

“I know you’re worried about my delicate body,” Law laughs sarcastically as he runs his tattooed hands over said body. He pulls his shirt off agonizingly slow. “But I assure you, I can take it.” A dopey grin appears on Kid’s face that's somehow still filled with undeniable lust at the offering before them. 

“What do you say, Kil? Want to wreck him with me?”

“Captain..”

“Please? It’s my birthday.” Law pipes up as he touches his own nipples wantonly. 

“It is not. The records state your birthday is in October.”

“Government lies.” Law rolls his eyes but grins when he sees Kid removing his shorts.

“It’s his birthday Kil. We should give him what he wants.” Kid crosses over to the bed and pulls Law’s head up by the hair, getting a hiss in response. “What he craves.” He maneuvers Law roughly as he climbs onto the bed. 

“Kid, seriously?” 

“Why don’t we start and you just join in if you see something you like?” Law looks over his shoulder as he adjusts on Eustass-ya’s lap. His jeans are unbearably constricting as he rocks his hips downward. 

“These ugly ass spotted pants have to come off.” Kid grabs the waistband and forcibly yanks them down. 

“You cannot talk about my pants. Hey, watch it.” The warning carries little heat as Law moans at Eustass-ya’s nails trailing up and down his now freed erection. Even the moan is cut short when he shoves the two fingers in Law’s open mouth. He doesn’t have to ask, Law is already coating the digits in a healthy amount of spit. Usually their couplings are messy but knowing there is an audience makes both men put on a sloppy show. Eustass-ya fingers Law open quickly. A perturbed look from Law has the other man summoning a tin of lube next to him with a ‘happy now?’ expression. Usually a big fan of some discomfort, Law knows if he’s going to take both of them in the same hole, something more than spit has to be used. 

Killer just stands next to the bed watching arms crossed in front of him. Law notices he removed his gauntlets. Not sure when he did that. The mask makes his face unreadable to Law but Kid can tell he's turned on. Being best friends and occasional lovers over the past ten years clues you into all the signs. They’ve never shared a partner but there’s a first time for everything in a friendship. 

Law is suddenly pushed forward by strong hands. He yelps more in shock than any kind of pain. The angle isn’t great but the maniacal look on the face in front of him clues him in to just wait a minute before complaining. Eustass-ya tosses the other man the bottle of lube and Law only has moments before a finger is added to the cock already inside him. 

“Fuck, he’s tight.” Law preens at the complement from the masked man. The angle still isn’t working but the cock inside of him has stopped moving so he can adjust to the new intrusion. Law kisses up Eustass-ya’s neck as he waits. 

“He’s always like that, just use more slick.”

“Aww, you remembered.” Law’s affection is dripping with playfulness as he captures his mouth in a rough, wet kiss. 

He feels soft lips going down his back. Ah, so Kil-ya removed his mask. Law tries to twist to see the always hidden face but strong hands from both partners hold him steady. Next birthday he’ll just have to ask to see his face instead of the double penetration. 

As graceful as a metal appendage allows, Kid holds the back of Law’s neck down as he deepens the kiss while he uses his other hand to grasp the man’s hip. Law is allowed a brief moment of warning as Killer spreads his ass cheeks apart before pushing in beside his captain’s waiting cock. 

Dear god the feeling is incredible. Law chokes something between a moan and wail into Eustass-ya’s welcoming mouth. Killer’s hands go to his hips to steady the full body shiver coursing through the man, intertwining his fingers with Kid’s. The blond lets out a soft grunt at the feeling. He thought Trafalgar was tight before. Fuck, he needs to move soon, his whole body is straining to remain still. Even Kid is tensed up, trying to keep his hips from moving, from just thrusting up into the wet heat.

“Don’t tell me we already fucked you stupid.” Kid laughs resting his chin on Law who’s currently buried his head into his shoulder. “We’ve barely even started.” Kid casts a nervous look over the still man to Killer. 

“Fuckkkk.” Law can’t even focus on anything but how full he feels, like he can’t breathe, can’t think. “Fuck, god, fuck, Eustass-yahhh, shit, yes.” Law isn’t even sure what he’s saying just that he needs the two men to do something, anything. He raises his head to look at Eustass-ya. “Fuck me.” 

That’s all the signal the two men need to start up at a relentless pace. As soon as one cock pulls back, the other is hitting his prostate immediately. Law feels like the pleasure is being punched out of him. He hasn’t been able to form an intelligible word since they started moving. All three men are covered in a sheen of sweat and the only sounds filling the air are their heavy breathing as they adjust to each other. He is boneless as the men shift his legs wider so Kil-ya can thrust at a better angle. 

Law moans as the captain and first mate’s mouths meet over his own. It can’t really be called kissing but a brutal assault of tongues and teeth and saliva. Law can’t even keep his eyes focused long enough to know whose lip he’s biting, whose tongue he’s sucking on, the roof of the mouth he’s licking. He just knows his face is dripping wet and covered in lipstick smudges. 

“Fuck, Kil-ya, touch me-ahh.” There is still the firm grip of two interlaced hands digging bruises into hip as another hand finally takes hold of his aching cock. Law’s brain has a short thought that he’s relieved Eustass-ya didn’t take offense and grab him with the metal arm. He actually hadn’t felt the heavy appendage in some time but Law knows he isn’t coherent enough to search for it. His own hands are busy. One hand is tangled in Kil-ya’s long locks behind him while the other is attempting to grab traction on Eustass-ya’s sweaty bicep. 

The attention paid to his own throbbing member is enough that it only takes a few thrusts for Law to wail as he paints Eustass-ya’s chest with cum. In his post orgasmic haze, he thinks the other captain is next, judging by the stream of curses and grunts the man makes as he bites down hard enough on Law’s neck to draw blood. The man behind him pulls out quickly then. Law didn’t register him coming but only has to wait a moment. A couple of squelching noises then a grunt before Kil-ya releases across Law’s back. Another grunt and the man collapses on his stomach next to his captain.

A throaty laugh comes out of Kid that makes Law grin against his neck. “Happy birthday, Trafalgar.” Killer joins in with a high pitched laugh filling the room.

“And to think all my crew got me was a cake.” Finally gaining some use of his body back, Law sits up and pulls himself off of the flaccid cock still inside him. He can feel the cum dripping out of his hole and cooling on his back when he purposefully flops over onto his back on the other side of Eustass-ya.

“The fuck, Trafalgar?! Now I’ll have to change the goddamn sheets.” Kid roars as the tattooed man pointedly shimmies against the sheets to spread the offending mess. 

Law flashes a grin and looks over at the red head. “Then I’m doing you a favor, Eustass-ya. Sheets aren’t a cast iron skillet.” Kil-ya lets out another short laugh while Eustass-ya just loops his arm around Law’s head to bring him closer to his side. 

Law will go back to his ship in a bit, as soon as he regains the use of his legs. But right now he’s content with laying on this bed with two relaxed Supernovas. Who knows, maybe they’ll be up for another round. He’s still got forty-five minutes til midnight. 

**X Drake:**

The former Navy captain takes a total of seven different flirting attempts. After failed attempt number six, Law is doing recon when he spots Drake-ya helping a barmaid move some heavy boxes of alcohol off a supply ship. A fortuitous gust of wind blows through lifting the girl’s short skirt up revealing her lacy panties underneath. Drake-ya immediately drops the container he is holding to cover the massive nosebleed and blush on his face. The barmaid quickly apologizes but Drake-ya is running away like he’s been electrocuted. Law smiles from his perch on top of the adjacent building. Time to make a quick wardrobe change before he sees Drake-ya again.

It doesn’t take long for Law to relocate the Supernova. Drake-ya is conversing in hushed tones with a familiar Marine in a back alley. Law keeps his distance. After Rocky Port, Koby may not welcome Law’s appearance with open arms and if he is ever going to bed the red head, Law probably shouldn’t interrupt their meeting. But that Koby can certainly talk a lot. Law’s ass is starting to get sore and not in the way he wanted today to go. Like the gods heard his plea, Koby receives a call and dashes off to investigate a pirate disturbance on the other side of the island. Shambling himself to ground level a few blocks over, Law walks back to give the impression he just happened upon the man. 

“Drake-ya, you look a little flushed, need an exam?” 

“Fucking Trafalgar. What are you still doing here?” 

“Taking in all the appealing sights this island has to offer.” A seedy grin is on his face as he gives Drake-ya an obvious look over. 

“Ha!” Drake-ya laughs as he adjusts his gloves trying not to make eye contact with the other man. “The island is an absolute shit hole.”

“That’s one perspective, I say mine is of a more ‘open’ nature.” Law keeps appearing and reappearing as Drake-ya continues to walk straight ahead barely paying him any attention. Time for more desperate measures. He had hoped to keep it as a surprise for later. Law drops his hat on the ground rather unconvincingly. Making sure Drake-ya is paying attention, he bends down in front of the other man. He wore looser jeans than his normal fit so that the edge of the white lace panties underneath peak out as he bent over. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, it seems Drake-ya has definitely noticed the new fashion choice of Law’s. 

Law doesn’t have a chance to make a witty comment as he is suddenly flying through the air. He is thrown through a wall into an abandoned warehouse. Not exactly what he had in mind. Blood is seeping through his shirt from a cut and Law is about to shamble himself away from failed attempt number seven when he sees Drake-ya removing his gloves as he stalks towards him. Oh, maybe this is going in the right direction. 

Drake-ya is upon him before Law is even able to stand back up. Claws puncture his hips as they work to remove his pants. Both men pause staring at the blindingly white lace panties, a stark contrast to Law’s darker skin. Law is already hard, the front of the fabric is soaked through with precome. Drake-ya still hasn’t spoken a word as he starts nuzzling Law’s crotch. The deep inhales cause Law’s body to shiver in anticipation. The man is taking all of Law’s scent in but not providing any friction or relief where he needs it most. He risks putting his hands in Drake-ya’s hair to urge him on. 

The claws release the hips and clench around the wrists in his hair, bringing them above Law’s head. Blood starts soaking through the white lace. Drake-ya sees the blood flow and starts lapping it up with a tongue that is way too rough for a human. Law starts to feel dizzy. Either from the sensations or the blood loss, he’s not sure. 

“I should kill you for this.” Drake-ya pants out, sharp teeth and lips painted red.

“Oh Drake-ya, tell me more about the people you’ve killed.” A groan escapes Law’s lips as the man resumes his exploration of the panties. Law can feel Drake-ya’s face changing form the more he licks and bites. It’s scaly and rough but not an entirely unpleasant sensation on his crotch. Barely able to move his fingers under the claws, Law uses a Room to remove his shirt. Drake-ya releases his hands and moves his attention upwards. Using the distraction, Law takes Drake-ya face in his hands to bring him up for a bloody, scaly kiss. The Zoan user’s nose gets in the way but Law corrects his angle to lick his own blood out of the other man’s mouth. 

“Sit up.” Surprisingly Drake-ya complies with his command with only a small grunt at the loss of Law’s tongue. Law slides off the trash and wall debris he’s currently on to lay down on the ground. Drake-ya goes to move over him. “Flip around.” He looks confused and tries to lay on his back on top of Law. “No, Drake-ya, other way.” A frustrated noise comes out of the half Allosaurus man when he tries again. A laugh bubbles out of Law. Definitely feeling the blood loss. “Tch, I’m trying to suck your dick while you’re sucking mine.” The blush that crosses the scaly face makes Law laugh even harder. 

Law decides to help the man out by maneuvering himself into the position he wants underneath him. Once settled he goes to pulling the tight leather pants down enough to free the bulging erection contained within. Law laughs again when a heavy tail smacks the top of his head. 

“Do you have a tail pocket in these pants?” Law rubs his hands up until he feels the seam that splits when Drake-ya transforms. “And this will velcro back together? Oh, Drake-ya, this new development is going to make our meetings so much more fun.” He teases the tight hole underneath the tail with delicate touches. 

“Shut up, Trafalgar.” The other man groans against Law’s thighs. Law can feel more sticky liquid pooling over his cock and he’s honestly not sure if it’s from his wounds or Drake-ya’s nose. “Use that smart mouth for something useful.”

“‘Useful?’ I’m not sure about that. But since I’m already here.” With that warning, Law opens his throat and takes Drake-ya completely in. The man immediately thrusts a few times unable to control his body. Law keeps his throat open and allows him to. With this position, it wasn’t going to be much more than a face fucking. Drake-ya is able to regain his bearings and stops his thrusts enabling Law to catch a breath. Tattooed fingers dance around the man’s hole while the other rubs circles through his pubic hair and thighs. Drake-ya’s balls are resting on Law’s eye sockets. Every flutter of his eyelashes sends small shivers through the man. Law laughs as much as he can with a mouthful of cock, at Drake-ya getting off on such an odd sensation. 

Drake-ya is over a foot taller than Law so he has to bend his back more than comfortable to reach the other man’s crotch. Using his teeth, he finally pulls off the panties down making sure to snap the elastic against Law’s sensitive skin. Drake-ya is careful of his teeth as he takes Law into his mouth. He’s not able to take the cock fully in without choking so he works on the head while using the backside of his claws to rub against the base.

Law groans at the attention finally being paid to his exposed cock. He’s not going to last long after so much foreplay. He’s also not sure Drake-ya will want to continue after his own orgasm and like Hell, Law’s getting blue-balled by another Supernova again. It’s pretty clear that Drake-ya isn’t quite sure what he’s doing but what he lacks in experience is definitely made up for with the variety of sensations he’s providing Law with. The clawed hand is rough compared to the warm heat of his mouth. Every now and then, a sharp tooth will lightly graze the skin of his cock making Law thrust further into it. Plus there’s the matter of his scarred chin rubbing against the delicate skin above his dick. Not to mention the utter deep throating he’s currently participating in. No way is Law going to attempt to tamper his pending orgasm down. 

Pulling one hand away from his leg, Law taps on Drake-ya’s side to signal he’s close. Law swallows around the cock in his own mouth hoping the man takes the hint. He feels the claw return to his hip and Drake-ya takes him in as far as he can. His large nose pushes against Law’s tight balls uncomfortably. Then the former Navy captain swallows, clenching his throat around the head of Law’s cock. Law makes a strangled, garbled noise as he comes thrusting up into that hot, sweet mouth. Drake-ya pulls up coughing before he leans over and spits out the excess liquid.

Law just smiles around the still present cock while giving a slight pinch to his inner thigh to signal he’s good to continue. Drake-ya stretches his upper body out and sinks his claws deep into Law’s calves. Law jerks at the pain pulling him from his post orgasmic high. He doesn’t dwell on it as Drake-ya starts truly fucking his face. Tears spring to his eyes as he pushes down the reflex to choke at the thrusting. He can feel the spit pooling on the sides of his face. Stretching an arm over Drake-ya’s muscular thighs, he dips fingers into the liquid and brings the hand back to Drake-ya’s entrance. It’s not the proper lubrication but it’s enough to push one finger past the knuckle. The broken wail from the man above him is worth the tail that almost crushes his wrist and smacks the top of his head. Law adds a second finger as Drake-ya’s hips stutter and another keening noise sounds. Law swallows the ample load that splashes down his throat. 

“Fuck.” Drake-ya rolls off of Law to lay next to him panting heavily as he returns to his normal human form. He hastily fixes his flaccid leaking cock back into his pants before resting his arm across his face. 

“That’s what the kids call it, yes.” Law chuckles, wiping off his face with his stained shirt. He leans up to fasten his pants hoping he can throw them in the laundry without his crew seeing and worrying about the large amounts of blood. While Drake-ya is still trying to get his breathing under control, Law shambles the panties off and into the man’s coat. Something for him to find later. Maybe he’ll call Law when he does. 

Law feels a presence approaching and opens up another Room to see who it is. That damn Marine is back looking for Drake-ya. Oh well, until next time. Law stands up considering telling his latest bed partner but decides against it. The only warning Drake-ya has is the blue haze appearing then the man no longer next to him. From his vantage point in the rafters, Law can see Drake-ya looking for him then snapping to attention when Koby runs up to the hole in the wall he made from throwing Law. 

“Drake! There’s a lot of blood. Shit, are you okay?” Koby runs straight to the man on the ground.

“Uhh. Yeah. I’m fine. Umm...bounty hunter.” Drake-ya allows Koby to help him to his feet. 

“Oh wow. You look rough. Did you...you know?”

“Uhh what?” Drake-ya blushes.

“You know.” Koby makes a chomping gesture with his hands. “Eat him?” Law has to contain himself from laughing out loud at Drake-ya’s expression. “I mean it’s okay! I understand. I’m sure it’s hard to control when you get all grr-y. Don’t feel bad. I’m just glad you weren’t too badly hurt.” Koby has his arm wrapped around Drake-ya’s waist to make sure he’s steady before he starts walking. 

Oh, Drake-ya is going to tear that kid apart. Law will have to bring it up next time he sees him. It may be an interesting avenue to pursue in the future. 

**Roronoa Zoro:**

It had been less than a day since Law’s new found alliance left Punk Hazard. The Straw Hat crew was nursing hangovers and oddly quiet from the party hastily thrown before their departure. Law passes the crew stretched out on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_. Their navigator is sunbathing next to the cyborg fishing off the side. Nico-ya rests against his back reading from a giant tome held up by her extra arms. Every jolt of the line causes more hands to sprout as Nico-ya steadies herself until the cyborg sits back against her. Blackleg-ya is giving a warning that dinner wouldn’t be ready for another hour while fluttering around with drinks, careful to step over the board game the sniper, doctor, and Straw Hat-ya are engrossed in. Their musician plays a soothing melody on his violin as Law walks past. He laments how relaxed and happy they seem not knowing the Hell that is Donquixote Doflamingo about to descend upon them. The Straw Hats really have no idea what this alliance will mean for them. 

He had already volunteered for the evening watch not wanting to suffer through another meal time with the crew. Their loud and boisterous antics were only tolerable in small doses partially due to food always spilling or a fight breaking out between their aptly named “monster trio.” But mostly, it made Law miss his own crew and their idiosyncrasies. It had been far too long since he was surrounded by people that for some reason, cared about him. Though the _Polar Tang_ would have to wait a little longer, the majority of his current alliance accepted him almost immediately. Blackleg-ya even packed him a meal to take to the crow’s nest careful to not include any bread products or alert Straw Hat-ya food was present. But one crew member was missing. A certain green haired Supernova that hadn’t warmed up to Law as his fellow crew mates had. Law was planning on changing that. 

“Where is Zoro-ya?” 

“That shitty moss head would rather work out than spend time with our beautiful ladies.” Blackleg-ya spit out. 

“He’s in the crow’s nest.” Nami-ya answered. “He likes to work out in the afternoons up there.” 

“Thank you, Nami-ya.”

“He works up quite a sweat while doing so. Why don’t you take him a drink when you go?” A hand sprouts on the railing holding a bottle of sake. Law looks over at a smiling Nico-ya. Her eyes may be hidden by sunglasses but Law can feel the intention behind them. She can’t possibly know, can she? She definitely knows. Law is quick to school his expression back to one of indifference as he grabs the bottle. 

“Oi, that better be the shitty alcohol. That damn marimo doesn’t deserve the top shelf.” Blackleg-ya calls out as he disappears back into the kitchen. 

Law shambles up the ladder appearing in the corner, careful to not land in the path of the massive weight Zoro-ya is currently swinging around. Oh, he is sweaty. Very sweaty. Zoro-ya’s eye makes contact with a staring Law. 

“Thought you could use a drink.” Law moves the bottle to the bench behind the swordsman. He grunts in response setting the weight down before popping the top off and taking a long swig. 

“You want to spar?” Zoro-ya asks once he swallows. 

“What?” Zoro-ya nods towards Kikou resting in the crook of his elbow. Law had honestly forgotten he was holding her. Too distracted by the scarred and flushed, wet pecs taking up his entire field of vision. “Oh, no I’m still pretty banged up. Besides you could easily best me, not much fun in starting something I would lose.”

“Ha, for you, yeah. But for me, it would be pretty fun to knock that stupid hat off.” Zoro-ya grabs the next set of weights and starts curling, his biceps on full display. Law curses silently that he has to turn around to check the scope. But he did come up here partly to keep watch so he should get that out of the way. 

Law winces as he grabs the telescope. It may be slightly exaggerated. But Vergo did do quite a number on his body during their fight and some injuries can’t be healed as easily with his power. He makes sure to let out an almost silent gasp but positive Zoro-ya can hear it. Law keeps his back turned but all his focus is on the swordsman behind him. 

“You good?” Zoro-ya is still doing his reps but Law picks up on the twinge of concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just sore. Haki is fucking pain when you’re on the _receiving end_.” Law hears the weights being put down and has to fight to hide the smirk from crossing his face.

“You want a massage? Those usually help me.” Law finally turns around watching Zoro-ya cross the room to open a small cabinet on the wall. 

“Anything at this point will probably help.” He walks across the room to stand closer to the other man. “You give these often?”

“Dartboard-brow does them better but I can work the kinks out.”

“Oh Zoro-ya, we would be here all week if you had to work out my kinks.”

“Heh.” The man gives a short laugh at the joke but his face doesn’t betray any other emotion. “You going to take your shirt off?” Law pulls off his shirt but replaces his hat, wanting to give Zoro-ya the pleasure of removing it later. “Fuck, you look rough.” 

“Again, Haki fists. Oh and a staff.” Law suppresses every urge to jump the man taking in his uncovered flesh. He knows it looks a lot rougher than it feels. His tanned skin is littered with dark bruises and welts. Law turns around so Zoro-ya can start with his back and not at all to hide the growing erection in his pants. Cold oil is squirted on his back causing Law to react with a full body shiver. “Shit! Aren’t you supposed to warm it in your hands first?” 

“The cold helps distract.” Zoro-ya explains before finally putting those strong, large palms on his shoulders. The rough texture of his callused hands is driving Law insane. At this rate, he’s going to come in his pants before they even start. It really had been too long since Law had been touched by another man. Fucking Punk Hazard. He’d hooked up with Monet a couple of times but there was no comparison to the strength behind the hands on him now. Hands that are suddenly absent until they materialize with fresh oil and reach around to his chest. The cold sensation and thick fingers brush up against his nipples and Law lets out a moan. One that’s not exaggerated in the slightest. 

Zoro-ya stills behind him but keeps his hands on Law. Well, it’s now or never. Law grabs one of the hands and brings it down to the obvious tent in his pants. The other man doesn’t pull his hand away, instead he starts kneading into the fabric with his oil coated hand. Law lets out another moan and leans back until he is flush with the swordsman’s chest. 

“Zoro-ya.” 

“Yeah?”

“Want you, ah, inside.” Law pants out. It’s too much pressure, too tight in his pants and he’s not going to last long like this. Thankfully, Zoro-ya moves with speed usually reserved for the battlefield. Using the present hand to undo a button before pulling the constricting pants past his thighs, Zoro-ya gives the freed cock two rough jerks. Law kicks off his shoes and pulls his right leg out. He’s not able to get the other pant leg off before Zoro-ya is pushing him down, face first onto the bench. The man is already slicking up his own hardening cock before spreading the excess messily over Law’s hole. 

“How?”

“Rough.” That’s all the go ahead Zoro-ya needs to push past the tight ring of muscles. Law gasps biting his fist when he realizes the crew is still probably on deck. He can feel the fabric of Zoro-ya’s pants brushing the back of his knees. It’s definitely rough but also a welcome diversion from the other aches and pains Law was feeling. Law moves to better position himself. Splinters in his dick are a level of pain he’s not okay with. Zoro-ya notices his movement and attempts to help by grabbing his leg and forcing it onto the bench. 

“Fucking Hell! I’m not Blackleg-ya, I don’t bend that way.” Law plants his feet under him and stands up to brace his arms against the wall as the other man continues his thrusts. The ninety degree angle of his body is a much better angle plus safer for his own cock. He turns his head around to notice a blush on Zoro-ya’s face.

“Ah shut up!” Zoro-ya squeaks out as he grabs the spotted hat and tosses it across the room. 

Law just laughs. “I was wondering when you would get to that. Feel free to pull my hair now that it’s gone.” Zoro-ya immediately obliges him. They continue at a brutal pace until Law is at his limit. The hand in his hair grips harder and the hot mouth tonguing at his earrings is enough to send him over the edge. Zoro-ya uses his other hand to milk him through his orgasm. 

“Can you go a bit longer?” Zoro-ya whispers in his ear already slowing his pace anticipating Law’s overstimulation.

“Of course, Zoro-ya. You better fill me up.” Law rests his elbows on the wall and lays his head on his arms as the man speeds back up. The large hands go to his hips to steady him.

“Fuck, Law. Fuck.” 

“Did you get lost, Zoro-ya? That is the point.” 

Zoro-ya just laughs, a full bellied laugh as his thrusts became more erratic. He comes with a loud groan resting his head on Law’s back. Both stay in the position, panting heavily. After a moment, Zoro-ya pulls out, causing Law to cringe at the sound. He can already feel the cum starting to drip down his legs as he stands up right. 

“Zoro-san, your presence is being missed at dinner. If you don’t return soon, I’m afraid the captain will have to come looking for you.”

A stream of curses sound out as the two men trip over each other to cover themselves from the pair of eyes, ears, and mouth on the wall. 

“Fuck, Nico-ya!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Zoro fixes himself back into his pants and goes to grab his shirt from its peg.

“Seems you already did, Zoro-san. But I’ll tell the crew you’re on your way.” The disembodied mouth smiles. 

Law is struggling to pull his tangled pants back up when Zoro-ya brings him a towel to wipe off with. He’s already cleaned up where Law released on the bench and thrown the rag in the laundry basket in the corner. He picks up Law’s hat from the floor and hands it back to him. 

“Let me know when you’re ready to spar for real. I’ll enjoy knocking this off again.” With that Zoro-ya disappears down the ladder to join his crew. Law sits down on the bench careful to avoid the spot that Zoro-ya ‘cleaned.’ Well he does feel much better now. Plus, it was a nice distraction to the pending announcement from Doflamingo in the morning. 

**Monkey D. Luffy:**

Seeing Monkey D Luffy at the auction house does something to Law. It’s a feeling stronger than lust or physical want. Even Eustass-ya can see his attention has waned by the time they are fucking against a grove tree after surviving the attack from Kuma. Eustass-ya pounds into Law asking if he thinks that Monkey could do the things he can. Could make Law feel the way Kid does. And Law can’t help but know that the man named Luffy can and will do more. When he later comes in Kid’s mouth, he’s only thinking of Straw Hat-ya punching the World Noble across the room. 

Marineford happens and the timing isn’t right and Law hates that he suddenly cares about such a thing as timing. But Straw Hat-ya is fragile physically and mentally. So he leaves him on Amazon Lily unsure when they will see each other again. 

Their meeting on Punk Hazard is like some cruel twist of fate. Law is in too deep to stop his plan now and Straw Hat-ya and his crew are just along for the ride. 

After Dressrosa, Law can finally breathe. And he wants Luffy. His first mission is complete and his second is almost as well. Maybe that’s why he kept Luffy until last. He knew Luffy was his end goal. 

The mess hall is loud and stifling with that Bartolomeo's constant parties celebrating the Straw Hats. Law could only suffer through a couple hours before making a mostly unnoticed getaway. He thought about asking Zoro-ya to join him but the man had been seemingly avoiding Law since they set sail for Zou. Law is frankly too tired to delve into the swordsman’s actions further and Zoro-ya is currently too drunk to even ask. 

“How’s your arm?” Luffy walks up to Law staring out into the night ocean. 

“Oh it’s...fine” Law would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt but he didn’t want to worry Straw Hat-ya. Honestly, he was so exhausted from the exertion of fighting Doflamingo and using his powers that he was still healing. Mansherry’s power only dulled the pain; it would take time before he was back at full strength. 

“I’m sorry.” Luffy places a hand around Law’s right bicep. Even without a bandage, Luffy’s hand curls around where the arm was severed. “I should have been faster.”

“Luffy-ya. You were...amazing.” Law thought back to seeing Straw Hat-ya standing up every time he was knocked down. Flying across the sky to beat Doffy. Law closed the space between the two captains and cupped the other man’s face. He wanted more than anything to bridge the gap. To finally taste Luffy-ya. Those warm brown eyes are looking up at him. Suddenly, Luffy-ya decides for him. Stretching up to his tiptoes, he plants a wet kiss on Law's lips. The kiss is messy and all too short even though both men pull back gasping for air. 

“Shishishishi, Torao moves too slow.”

Law hesitates. He wants so badly to pull down Straw Hat-ya’s pants and fuck him into the railing but he can’t even do that. He can’t move with those large, innocent eyes looking up at him. His lips swollen and flushed. Looking like he would do anything Law asked him. Like he would beg for it. He’s fucking beautiful. 

“Toraoooo, you got all quiet again.”

“Luffy-ya, I--” Law wants to say something, anything but no words form on his lips.

“It’s okay, Torao. We can go slow.” Luffy-ya turns to the sea and rests his head on Law’s shoulder. Law follows suit and looks to the sea as a rubber arm goes around his waist. Law resigned to die in Dressrosa but right now, he is so glad he didn’t.

**But I’ve got a blank space, baby and I’ll write your name.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it to the end of this, I’m sorry haha I’m going to a special OP fanfic writing Hell. I wanted to make it as canon as possible while still letting Law get fucked six ways to Sunday. And yes, I purposefully left Luffy unfucked since there is sooo many good LawLu fics already ha I don’t think I can compare. But maybe I cornered the market on Law/Urouge and LApoo lol. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
